Un golpe lleno de recuerdos
by Kazy Tailea
Summary: Los primeros días son los recuerdos más especiales cuando conoces un nuevo lugar. Después de llegar siendo una inmigrante del oriente, Bisca conocerá el valor que tienen los lazos en Fairy Tail... Sería el primer paso que cambiaría su vida por completo. "Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Mis primeros días en el Gremio del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos". Disfrútenlo!


Hola a todos!

Es muy repentino para mi, así que espero que disfruten esta historia :)

Ocupé algunos datos que son ciertos, pero en general la historia está hecha con mi pura imaginación.

 **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el reto Mis Primeros días en el Gremio, del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos"**.

* * *

Un Golpe lleno de recuerdos

Habían pasado pocos días desde que tuvo el encuentro con Erza, y desde entonces no pudo dejar de pensar en lo maravillosa que era la pelirroja por haberla perdonado. _"Gremio_ " y _"Fairy Tail_ " rondaban día y noche en su mente por la forma en que la mujer se había expresado de ellos; a partir de ese momento había decidido dejar de robar para seguir el consejo de la maga.

Ese día estaba lloviendo a cántaros, no había parado en días y ella sin casa ni dinero para poder al menos alimentarse se decidió por entrar a ese lugar, paso a paso se sentía totalmente nerviosa y tenía la mirada baja. No tardó en escuchar murmureos sobre ella, lo que incrementó su nerviosismo, sin embargo, escuchó sus palabras…

-Viniste. Te estaba esperando.

Su corazón palpitó fuertemente de la emoción al reconocer de dónde provenía y con una sonrisa le preguntó titubeante por algo de comida y sin rechistar le dieron un plato de sopa, hacía días que no probaba algo caliente, incluso le dieron a Sunny. Se atrevió a pedir trabajo en el gremio y ellos sin dudarlo ni un segundo la aceptaron, mejor aún, se emocionaron porque ella estuviera dentro y ahí se dio cuenta del significado de la palabra " _nakama"._

La llevaron con el maestro y éste la trató con mucha amabilidad, primero se la quedó viendo por un largo y tortuoso minuto, en el que ella sudaba por los nervios, pero todo cambió en cuanto con una sonrisa pronunció "-Bienvenida a Fairy Tail"-. Casi quería llorar de felicidad, especialmente en cuanto le colocaron la marca que la acreditaba como un miembro oficial del gremio, y sintió que estaba dando un gran paso para cambiar su vida para bien.

Le presentaron a algunos miembros del gremio y con un poco más de confianza comenzó a interactuar con ellos, le dieron información y varios consejos, además de que le divertía que a cada rato vinieran Natsu y Gray para retarla a una pelea; Sunny también se estaba acoplando bien al gremio y a su ambiente sorprendentemente bullicioso.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenía un lugar para dormir y en el gremio no podía quedarse, necesitaba dinero; su situación llegó a oídos de los demás miembros que con una gran sonrisa le dijeron que no se preocupase, y la llevaron a conocer Fairy Hills. Era un gran edificio color blanco en la cima de una colina, el terreno era muy grande y por dentro era aún más asombroso, tenía varias habitaciones y cubría las necesidades básicas, además era propiedad de Fairy Tail. Sus ojos brillaban de la alegría hasta que se enteró de la renta mensual de la habitación, 100,000 jewels. Afortunadamente Erza, nuevamente la ayudó y le permitió alojarse allí hasta que consiguiera el dinero. Esa fue la mejor noche que había pasado desde que había llegado de inmigrante, dormir en una cama cálida, suave y cómoda junto a Sunny que estaba perfecto de salud, por la ventana se podía apreciar perfectamente la hermosa luna llena, cayó inmediatamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Al siguiente día despertó pensando que lo que había pasado el día anterior, había sido un sueño, pero no era así; se preparó y tomó un largo y relajante baño para después tomar camino al gremio, suerte que quedaba cerca.

Todos la saludaron animados y ella les correspondió de la misma manera, poco a poco perdía su timidez y se acostumbraba más a estar en ese lugar. Mirajane le dio amablemente de desayunar sin que ella se lo pidiese, las chicas del gremio eran muy simpáticas y alegres, al igual que los hombres y todos la estaban ayudando a adaptarse, no podía sentirse más feliz; pero no podía ser así siempre, debía de conseguir dinero para comer, pagar el alquiler y comprar más armas mágicas ahora que era parte de un gremio.

Le dijeron que lo mejor sería conseguir un equipo para realizar misiones, aunque también podía realizarlo ella sola pero por ser su primera misión tenía los brazos abiertos para que cualquier miembro la acompañara. Ella sonrió agradecida para pensarlo y fue al tablero de misiones, había de muchas clases, como con variedad en las cantidades de recompensa, y otras que pedían habilidades específicas, algunas tenían mucha información y otras no, etc. Pensaba realizar una ella sola para quedarse con el dinero, no es que despreciara la amabilidad de sus nuevos compañeros, pero ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para poder realizarla por sí misma.

Recorrió con la mirada cada hoja puesta en el tablero, observando cada detalle hasta que vio una perfecta para ella, atrapar a unos ladrones en un pueblo cercano, aunque no decía la cantidad de recompensa; era simple y fácil, nada que no pudiera manejar. Alzó la mano para tomarla y en cuanto la quiso sacar del tablero sintió un pequeño jalón proveniente del otro lado de la hoja, al parecer no era la única que quería esa misión.

Se giró para ver a la persona que había tomado también la hoja y se quedaron viendo a los ojos sin soltar ninguno de los dos la dichosa hoja. Esa persona era un muchacho, su cabello negro le llegaba un poco arriba de los hombros y era color negro, su flequillo le tapaba un ojo "-Como un emo"- pensó la peliverde con un deje de diversión.

-Veo que ya se conocen- los interrumpió una tercera voz antes de que cualquiera pudiese decir algo.

-Erza-san…- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Van a ir a la misma misión? ¡Eso es perfecto! Ambos formarán un buen equipo. Cuídala Alzack, aunque tal vez no haga falta.

-Ya veo- sonrió el pelinegro- Así que tu eres la nueva- le tendió la otra mano para saludarla- Soy Alzack. Alzack Connell, mucho gusto.

-Eh… Sí- correspondió el saludo- Me llamo Bisca Moulin, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Ustedes harán un buen trabajo- los abrazó Erza por los hombros- Que bueno que te estás adaptando.

Bisca sonrió por sus palabras y la pelirroja se despidió para ir a golpear a cierto par de magos que estaban peleando. Bisca y Alzack se dieron cuenta de que ninguno había dejado de tomar la hoja con la misión, y les provocó gracia dejando salir una pequeña risa.

-Me he enterado de que eres buena con las armas- comentó el pelinegro- Yo también sé manejarlas, ¿Te parece si hacemos la misión juntos?

Ella se quedó pensativa en si aceptar o no, tenía curiosidad por ese muchacho y su habilidad con las armas, bajó la mirada hacia el pedazo de papel que ninguno soltaba aún y sonrió.

-Claro, me encantaría.

* * *

La misión no era de mucho tiempo, máximo dos días, así que le avisaron a Mirajane y tomaron rumbo a la misión. Abordaron un tren que los dejó en un pueblo cercano, en el camino hubo un pequeño silencio que no era incómodo pero no era muy agradable, se podría decir que ambos estaban nerviosos y no sabían qué decir. Bajaron del tren y se dirigieron a hablar con el alcalde; un señor de baja estatura y un poco regordete – de lejos se parecía al maestro (sin ofender) por su estatura-. Les explicaron que los ladrones proclamaban pertenecer a un "Gremio oscuro" de gran renombre, aunque de hecho jamás habían mencionado cuál era y pese a eso la gente del pueblo por no arriesgarse se sentían un poco atemorizados por la violencia que estos hombres ejercían. Generalmente, estos hombres utilizaban una magia que te retorcía y en ocasiones te hacía perder la conciencia, también armas de fuego, no era necesario describirlos físicamente porque se reconocerían fácilmente.

-Tranquila- la calmó Alzack al verla nerviosa- Yo te cubriré la espalda. Los gremios oscuros no siempre son realmente fuertes.

Bisca jamás se había enfrentado a otros magos, es algo en lo que no había pensado y sentía un poco de temor en esta situación, pero su compañero supo darle buenos consejos para que no se dejara intimidar por la simple mención de "Gremio oscuro" y eso le dio ánimos para derrotar a esos ladrones.

Caminaron por un área de mercado y había personas por todos lados, vendían verduras, frutas, comidas, postres, etc, pero todos se veían que estaban alertas, como si en cualquier momento pudieran guardar sus cosas y encerrarse en sus locales, el ambiente llegaba a ser un poco tenso.

De repente se escucharon ruidos de disparos, seguidos de gritos por parte de mucha gente, además de mucho humo, la gente que estaba cerca rápidamente guardaron toda su mercancía y se escondieron, la calle antes llena se quedó sola en un santiamén, los magos no perdieron tiempo y corrieron hacia la escena. Había cuatro hombres que iban vestidos de negro, por lo que los reconocieron fácilmente, dos de ellos metían todo tipo de cosas valiosas que se encontraban en grandes bolsas, y los dos hombres restantes atacaban a los que llegaban a forcejear, con el simple hecho de tocarlos las personas se retorcían y algunas caían a suelo desmayadas, o disparaban y el humo no dejaba de salir.

Alzack y Bisca se prepararon para enfrentarlos y en cuanto estuvieron justo en frente de los ladrones, empezó un duelo de miradas. Los cuatro hombres comenzaron a reírse falsamente.

-Así que finalmente, ese viejo decidió recurrir a alguien- se burló uno de ellos.

-Ya se había tardado-

-Pero para sacarnos de este pueblo necesitarán más que ustedes dos- apuntó uno con su arma a los magos.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!- gritó Bisca recargando el arma.

-No los dejaremos escapar-dijo el pelinegro.

Estando listos para atacar, los ladrones se lanzaron hacia ellos; el que traía a pistola disparó varias veces y el humo los cegó, mientras que los que traían el botín se escapaban. Ambos iban a perseguirlos pero sintieron en ese instante una descarga en todo el cuerpo que los hizo arrodillarse, y en cuanto el humo se disipó un poco, con el ceño fruncido por el enojo fueron tras ellos.

Se habían dado cuenta de que los ladrones eran en realidad un fraude; la pistola no lastimaba a nadie, de lo contrario los magos hubiesen sido lastimados, pero era únicamente el ruido ensordecedor y humo que salía de las balas – ya que expertos como ellos dos con las armas, no podían ser engañados-, lo mismo pasaba con las descargas, no eran más que artefactos mágicos que podían ser comprados en cualquier tienda de magia.

-¿Entonces no son magos reales?- preguntó la muchacha peliverde mientras corrían.

-No, son simples estafadores, lo más probable es que no pertenezcan a ningún Gremio oscuro- le explicó Alzack

Ahí la joven entendió todo. Es justo como Moulin Rouge, cuando utilizó el nombre y la fama de Fairy Tail para robar y aprovecharse de las personas y causar miedo, sintió de repente una gran adrenalina y emoción que Alzack también notó y ambos se decidieron a vencer a esos estafadores.

Una vez que les dieron alcance, todo pasó muy rápido, ambos se acoplaron perfectamente a la hora de pelear y estaban muy sorprendidos, la pelea fue casi hecha inconscientemente, se sincronizaron de tal forma que mientras el pelinegro disparaba de cerca, Bisca lo hacía desde lejos. Los acorralaron y los cuatro hombres ya llorando del miedo, se rindieron y alzaron las manos soltando todo lo que se habían robado. Los llevaron con el alcalde y de ahí con los guardias correspondientes.

-El pueblo y yo se los agradecemos infinitamente- se inclinó el alcalde- Ahora es turno de su recompensa.

Tanto Alzack como Bisca se dieron cuenta de que habían olvidado de preguntarle la cantidad, ya que en la hoja no lo decía. El alcalde regresó con las manos en la espalda y llegó frente a ellos, con una gran sonrisa les extendió el regalo.

-…-

-…-

Los jóvenes se quedaron sin palabras.

-Puede que no sea mucho, pero es algo especial para mí y para el pueblo- dijo el alcalde esperando que lo aceptaran.

-¿Está seguro de dárnosla?- preguntó Alzack sin saber si aceptarla o no, recibiendo un asentimiento.

La muchacha la tomó con sumo cuidado y la acercó para verla mejor. Era una esfera que en el interior se encontraba un muñeco de nieve, una estrella, un pequeño tambor y un reloj junto a una luna, la esfera resplandecía por estar hecha de lacrima y aunque no supieran el por qué el alcalde decidió regalárselas, decidieron no preguntar y aceptarla.

-¿Es bonita, no?- mencionó Alzack

-Si…- le respondió la peliverde con una sonrisa.

El alcalde les ofreció dinero a parte de la esfera pero ambos lo rechazaron (Ya Bisca realizaría más misiones para conseguir dinero) y prometieron que cuidarían la lacrima que les había dado. Así se completó la misión.

Se regresaron en tren, ya era de noche y decidieron pasar al gremio para avisar del éxito en la misión, ahora el camino había sido más ameno dándose cuenta de que se llevarían muy bien. Llegaron a las puertas del gremio pero antes de abrirlas, la peliverde se detuvo y al mismo tiempo agarró a su compañero de la capa.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó amable.

-Yo, eh…- tartamudeó ella para después respirar profundamente y mirarlo a los ojos-… ¡Seamos un equipo!

Alzack se quedó con los ojos abiertos observando a la muchacha que estaba completamente sonrojada pero aún así con una mirada firme, y él también se fue sonrojando fuertemente comenzando a balbucear, se sentía extraño y avergonzado, tal vez porque él quería ser quien se lo pidiera y no al revés.

-Claro, me encantaría- dijo finalmente con el sonrojo pero dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

La peliverde sonrió totalmente feliz y en seguida apareció Sunny en su hombro, ya que la acompañó en todo momento y el ratón saltó a los brazos del pelinegro para restregarse en él muchacho confundido.

-Parece que le caes bien- empezó a reírse Bisca.

Por fin entraron al gremio para darles a todos la buena noticia del nuevo equipo que se había formado. Todos los felicitaron e incluso algunos molestaron a Alzack por ser tan "afortunado". Ese sería el comienzo de una nueva aventura para ellos, porque así sería el resto de su estadía en el gremio. Bisca había dejado de ser _"Moulin Rouge_ " para ser _"Bisca Moulin"_ , miembro de Fairy Tail.

" _Poque lo importante son el orgullo y los lazos compartidos, ¡Dentro de la familia! ¡Dentro de un gremio!... ¡Dentro de Fairy Tail!_

Y quién sabe, tal vez en un futuro, ambos magos se casarían y formarían una maravillosa familia.

* * *

-¡Mami! ¡Papi!- se escuchaban gritos pequeños desesperados pero con gran intensidad.

-¿Bisca-san, Alzack-san, se sienten mejor?- preguntó Wendy.

-¿Qué… Qué paso?- se reincorporó la mujer peliverde con la mano en la cabeza.

-¿Estamos en la enfermería?- preguntó confundido Alzack.

En la habitación se encontraban los heridos en una misma cama, su pequeña hija que tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, Wendy que los estaba curando, y de espectadores estaban Lucy, Erza, Juvia y otros dos… ¿muchachos? Que parecían ser Natsu y Gray llenos de golpes.

-¡Mami! ¡Papi!- se lanzó la pequeña a abrazar a sus padres.

-¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?

-Los idiotas de Gray y Natsu los golpearon con unas bolas de billar- explicó Erza mirando asesinamente a los mencionados- pero ya les di su merecido.

-L-lo siento…- se disculparon éstos al mismo tiempo y con dificultad por la hinchazón.

-Erza les dio una buena paliza- mencionó Happy temblando de miedo.

-Se lo merecen- bufó Charle.

Ahora lo recordaban. Mientras Erza y Bisca jugaban en la mesa de billar que les habían regalado a Gray y a Juvia en su misión, Natsu y el mismo Gray comenzaron a pelear en la otra mesa y de un momento a otro todo se salió de control, las bolas salieron disparadas por todo el gremio y todos intentaban esquivarlas, en una de esas, una bola le iba dar a Asuka y Alzack se dio cuenta por lo que intentó cubrirla pero la bola le dio de lleno en la cabeza, Bisca se distrajo para observar a su esposo e hija y también una le dio en la cabeza. Al principio se quedaron estáticos y con los ojos en blanco, segundos después les creció un chichón y se desmayaron.

-¿Cómo se encuentran?- preguntó Lucy- ¿Les sigue doliendo?

-No, estamos bien.

-Aunque nos duele un poco…

-Asuka estaba muy preocupada por ustedes- mencionó Wendy

Los padres consolaron a su hija hasta que se quedó dormida. Wendy los volvió a tratar y quedaron como nuevos, Natsu y Gray se volvieron a disculpar sudando por una Erza con aura negra que estaba detrás de ellos y una maga de agua que seguía admirando a su amado a pesar de estar lleno de golpes.

-¿Sabes, Alzack? Tuve un sueño extraño- comentó Bisca acariciando a Sunny ya de camino a casa.

-Hablando de eso, yo también soñé algo- dijo Alzack cargando a su hija en la espalda.

-Ms primeros días en el gremio- sonrió la madre con nostalgia.

-Que coincidencia- dijo el pelinegro- Yo soñé en cuando te conocí.

Ambos se rieron por un breve momento y detuvieron el paso para acercarse lentamente y juntar sus labios en un pequeño beso, regresando tranquilos y felices a su hogar.

* * *

 **Palabras: 2,873**

 **Como ven, este One-shot es para un reto en un foro.**

 **No pensaba que podría hacerlo, pero aquí está! Y espero pronto subir un nuevo capítulo de "Encuentros, Malentendidos y Arrepentimientos"**

 **Cuídense mucho!**

 **Kazy Tailea**


End file.
